Happily Ever After?
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Post-Finale. Amy reflects on the past few years of her life as she makes her way to the airport. She considers her feelings for both Ben and Ricky one last time.


**So as you all know the Secret Life series finale was on Monday. And to say it was terrible would truly be an understatement. It answered no questions what so ever. And the reason people aren't upset isn't because their favorite couples didn't end up together. It's because we didn't even get to see what happens. There was no closure. After years of watching this show I feel like we deserve at least that. Just to see hoe the characters we knew and loved ended up. **

**So you guys should sign both of these petitions in favor of a finale redo. **

**Even if we don't get a new finale, ABC will be able to see hoe upset we really are and maybe they'll give an interview or something hinting at what really happened after Amy went to New York.**

petitions/abc-family-and-brenda-hampton-a-re-writt en-finale-for-the-secret-life-of-the-american-teen ager?utm_campaign=mailto_link&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition

petition/secret-life-of-the-american-teenager-prop er-ending/donate

**But since we don't have that right now I wrote this. Amy and Ben were one of my favorite couple on Secret Life. I rooted for them from season one. And from the way the show ended it can be thought that maybe Ben and Amy really did get their happily ever after. This is my perception on what could have happened. Enjoy**

**Oh and I'll have the third and final part of Remembering The Past up soon.**

* * *

Amy wheeled her carry on behind her as she wiped away a few tears from the sleeve of her sweater. It had taken almost a full hour to say goodbye to her parents. Much of it had to do with the fact that she continuously tried to convince them to drive back so that she could say goodbye to Ricky and John one last time. But in the end she had decided that it was best if she just left it like that. It was probably best if her and Ricky kept their distance for a while.

As Amy moved her way closer to her gate, she thought of how significantly things had changed in the past couple of days.

Forty-eight hours ago she was engaged to the father of her son, living on top of a butcher shop.

Twenty-four hours ago she should have been getting ready for her wedding.

But now here she was, on the day band camp had started all those days ago. The day that began a new chapter of her life. And now here she stood in an airport terminal about to start a new chapter.

As she took a seat on one of the plush chairs she thought back to the last four years of her life. To say they had gone by fast would truly be an understatement. But it also seemed like the first couple years of high school had been forever ago. She couldn't remember being that nerdy girl who only cared about playing the French horn.

The girl who had barely known what sex was but had ended up pregnant in her freshmen year of high school.

And Ricky. Well it was impossible to not think of Ricky. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him so much. Hating him would make this process so much easier. If she hated him, then leaving would have been so much easier. But she didn't hate him and she didn't think she ever could.

She had hated him in the beginning. In fact she had despised him in the beginning. She had considered him to be the reason she was in the situation, being pregnant and in high school.

But was Ricky was not the bad guy here, she was. He had changed for her. He had changed everything about himself that she didn't like. He had done everything she had asked of him, and yet she still wasn't in love with him. And that's why she couldn't blame him for not being in love with her. She loved him, a part of her always had, and a part of her always would. He was the father of her son, and he had been nothing but good to her for the past couple of years.

But there was no passion there; she had never even admitted this to herself. There had been no real spark between her and Ricky Underwood. In the beginning of their relationship they had failed to realize it, because in the beginning of relationships everything is always so exciting. And sometimes that excitement is mistaken for that spark, like it had for them.

Amy couldn't help but think that if it were real she would have felt the connection with him from the very beginning. That that night in band camp wasn't just a result of physical attraction but real feelings of love. That when she was pregnant with John she would have been drawn to him. That in those first couple years ago high school she would have wanted to work things out with him.

And now for the first time in a long time she was alone. All of it had boiled down to her confrontation with Ricky two nights ago, when she had told him that she didn't want to get married. And now she had to get ready to take on the world on her own.

Sighing she ran a hand through her long brown locks. Her eyes wandered across the airport terminal. She spotted a couple walking and laughing hand in hand. She saw a family with two kids and a baby walking quickly probably trying to catch their flight. She looked around until her eyes landed on a familiar, tall, and lanky guy. One that she should have expected to see here.

And without a second thought or a moments hesitation she made her way to him, dragging her luggage behind her.

"Hey." She said taking the empty seat next to him.

"Amy?" He looked at her in surprise. He knew that she was leaving for New York today, but he hadn't known what time her flight was. And unlike last time he hadn't bothered to check her flight schedule. "I didn't know you were on this flight."

"Well I am." She looked down at her hands. "So I didn't know you were going today."

"Well summer school does start in a few days and I ant to get to explore New York a little before it starts up. I've only been there once and I didn't get to see much because well you know"

"I know." Amy cut in. She thought back to the time he was referring to. Two years ago, the day he had come and told her that Adrian was pregnant with his a baby. "So are you excited to start school?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I need a new start, a fresh start. And I think Hudson University is the perfect place for that." He answered looking at her.

"Me too." She replied sighing. "I really need a new start."

They looked at each other in silence for a minute, not exactly sure of what to say next.

"Me and Ricky broke up." She suddenly blurted out.

"I know." Ben responded scratching the back of his neck. "I heard and I kind of figured when you two didn't get married yesterday."

"Yeah, we didn't get married. And we just both decided it would be best if we raised John together as friends. I love Ricky, I do it's just that"

"It's okay Amy you don't have to explain anything."

"No I do." She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "I really do." She took a deep breath. "I love Ricky and I will always love Ricky. I mean he's been a great guy for the past two years and any girl would be lucky to have him. Any girl would be over the moon to marry him. But not me."

"Amy."

"And you know for a long time I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't figure out why I was hesitating in making the decision to marry him. Ricky is an amazing guy. But the truth is I'm not in love with him. I was never in love with him. And I know he wasn't in love with me either." She looked down into her lap. "But that wasn't the reason that I called off the wedding. It wasn't because I wasn't in love with him or that he wasn't in love with me." She snuck a glance at his. His facial expression was indifferent. "It was because I love someone else and I didn't realize it until now." This time she turned to face him directly. "Ben this past year you've been nothing but a pain. A pain that hasn't left me alone. And believe me, all the times you told me not to marry Ricky had no effect on me. But I can't seem to forget you. And believe me I have. I've tried to forget the guy who has been creepy and stalkerish and has not left me alone. Thee guy who hacked my e-diary and took off my wedding rings. I've tried to forget the guy who has done nothing but try to ruin my relationship." She took a deep breath. "But I can't. Because along with trying to forget him is trying to forget the fifteen-year-old guy who slow danced with me at that church gym. I can't forget that guy who left me all those nervous voice mails. I can't forget the guy who proposed to me after finding out I was pregnant with a baby that wasn't even his. And most of all I can't forget the boy who stayed with me through the most difficult time of my life." Amy looked at him. "Ben these last few years of high school have been crazy, even insane. But I can't forget how you helped me get through my most difficult year. And maybe I don't want to or maybe I do. No matter the case I love you. I probably always have."

Amy had only come to this realization herself the day she called off her wedding. When she had seen Ben walk off, past her locker where she had spent numerous passing mornings and afternoons with him something inside her snapped. Saying goodbye to Grant High School meant not only saying goodbye to the times she had spent with Ricky there but the times with Ben as well. She hadn't really considered any truth to the e-diary entries she had had written. She had thought they were just a way to vent about all the things she should have down and the all the things she could have done. But maybe it was more than that. In fact she knew it was more than that. Maybe that was the way she had imagined her life turning out, maybe that way she wanted her life to turn out.

When Ricky had asked her if she was madly in love with Ben, it hit her that she was. And she didn't even have to say anything; the look on her face had said it all.

After all these years she was still in love with that dorky kid who had called her on the first day of school.

She was still in love with the boy who had taken her to the park one sunny day, and over a platter of chicken wings had gotten down on one knee.

She still had a soft spot for the guy who had fainted at the sight of her in pain and ran around, frantically searching for a burger just because she was craving it.

She came to the realization that her heart had never let go of the teenager who had come to her door with her vomit stained jacket insisting on forgetting to do something when he had leaned in and kissed her.

She couldn't seem to let go of the memory of him coming to comfort her when she couldn't go through with an abortion.

Or when he had promised to love her and the baby unconditionally for the rest of his life.

When it came down to it, she couldn't keep her mind off the boy she had fallen in love with in freshmen year.

She couldn't forget her first love.

She wiped away a few of the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "And I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Amy." Was all Ben could manage to say. To say he was in complete and utter shock would be an understatement. Truth be told hearing those words come out of Amy's mouth had left him speechless.

Yes, he had been vying for Amy these past few months, quite obsessively he would admit. But only now was he realizing why he was chasing after her again after all this time. Even he had begun to wonder why this Amy thing had become such a big deal to him. He had even began considering his fathers theory of his infatuation with her or him just feeling like she belonged to him. But hearing Amy saying all those words had brought him back four years ago, to his first day of high school. He remembered when he was just a boy who wanted nothing more than to get his braces off and find a girlfriend. He remembered his little obsession with Grace Bowman. But most of all he remembered that girl standing by her locker in that blue jacket talking with her friends.

And now, only now he realized why he couldn't forget her.

He couldn't forget the girl he had fallen in love with the minute he had saw her in the hallways of Grant High school.

He couldn't forget the girl who had threw up all over him when he had leaned in for a kiss.

He couldn't forget the girl who had devoured a platter of chicken wings on one of their first dates.

He couldn't forget the girl that had cried on his shoulder after he confessed her knew she was pregnant.

He couldn't forget the girl that took away the grief of his mother death just the tiniest bit.

How could he forget the girl that infuriated him to know end and drove him crazy.

How could he forget his firs kiss, his first girlfriend.

No he couldn't forget the fifteen-year-old French horn player that had stolen his heart in the beginning of high school. He couldn't forget the girl that taught him how to love, the girl who had made him feel needed.

It was impossible for him to forget his first love.

So instead of finishing his sentence, he did something daring. He leaned in, grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

The kiss caught her completely off guard, but surprisingly she kissed back. It felt so right. It was full of passion.

Pulling away, he wiped a few strands of hair away from her face. "Oh god I am so sorry."

"It's okay Ben."

"No it's not okay." He ran a hand through is hair, frustrated. "I have been a jerk this past year. A complete and utter jerk. And you know don't know why I did it. Maybe I did it to get your attention, to get you to notice me again. Because Amy the last few years of high school have just been full of ups and downs for me. But the one thing that has remained constant is my love for you. And sometimes I think I didn't even realize it. No matter what happens I can't see to get you out of my mind."

"Like I said Ben, believe me I have tried my very best not to think of you. But it doesn't seem to work."

"So what do we do."

Amy took a deep breath before answering. "We see how things go, I guess. We see what happens. We see if there's still a chance for us, or if there ever even was. But." She looed over at him. "We take things slow. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to jump into another one. But that doesn't mean I don't want to give us a chance."

"Okay. Taking things slow is good." And with that he pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly returned. "I'm just glad that our story turned out to not have an end. Maybe we will get our happily ever after."

* * *

**So maybe I could do a short follow up to this which highlights everyone's life after the finale?**

**Okay so I admit that may have been a little cheesy and slightly out of character. But I feel like maybe it gives a better sense of closure than the finale. **

**Oh and I'll have Ben and Amy's part for Remembering The Past up shortly.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
